The Malfoy's Phobia
by cornelia.michelle.1
Summary: A Malfoy is known to have no flaw, or so we thought. Draco is not having the time of his life as he had to face his most feared phobia, cats (or being one). Please don't hesitate to review (It's very appreciated!).


The Malfoy's Phobia

A Malfoy is never afraid of anything. But this very statement doesn't apply to Draco Malfoy's current predicament. A white round creature stared at him. Its pure white unblemished fur grows along its owner's head, tail, legs, and face. It's eyes, reminded Draco of the sea, bluer than ever. It's nose, red as strawberry, and small as a button, looks small and almost adorable, or not. Draco, who's trying to calm down since he first saw the horrid creature let out a terrifying scream, but instead out, came the very sound he despised the most.

"Meow" the creature voiced out.

Draco almost felt like crying as he once again gazed his body. His handsome aristocratic face had been replaced by a furry white one, his perfect and well build physique had now become very short, fat, and round. The Adonis man he used to be well known for, has now been replaced by a very furry small and round creature that could only let out the sound "Meow" over and over again.

His poor state had started when he first woke up this morning, and not knowing the cause made him even angrier. The very cunning and evil Draco Malfoy is now back, and plans to murder the culprit who had done this to him with a very slow and painful, death.

His evil master plan had been disturbed when he heard the door open and saw the most beautiful sight. His girlfriend of four years, Hermione Granger had been standing by the door and was looking at her boyfriend, but rather, she found the very creature she knew her boyfriend hates.

"Ohhh, aren't you just an adorable little baby?" Hermione cooed, as she picked up the adorable cat off the floor.

They made their way to Draco's bed and Hermione decided to sit on the edge of the bed with the cat seated comfortably on her lap.

"Draco?' Hermione called out, clearly searching for his boyfriend.

_"Hermione it's me, Draco!" Draco shouted from Hermione's lap_

_"For Salazar's sake Draco, of course Hermione can't here you, you stupid excuse for human being," Draco wondered aloud, clearly annoyed with his situation._

Still no answer from her boyfriend, Hermione set the cat on the bed and searched around the room to find any sign of Draco, but to her disappointment, she found none.

"Where could he have gone?" Hermione wondered aloud.

Sighing in defeat, Hermione decided to leave her boyfriend's room, making sure to bring the cat along with her.

"He would appreciated it if Button didn't stay in his room," Hermione said, cuddling Button close.

_"Button! Who in their right mind would name their cat Button?" Draco thought._

Hermione and Button made their way into the great hall, towards the Slytherin table, where they would be meeting their friends.

"Hey Mione," Harry and Ron greeted Hermione in unison.

"Hermione," Blaise nodded in greeting.

"Hermione!" greet Pansy, and Ginny together, while Luna gave her a hug.

Hermione greet them with a wave and a smile while cradling Button with her left arm.

"Hermione where did you get that cat?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Didn't you remember love? Hermione did own a cat," Blaise gently reminded his girlfriend.

"Yes Blaise, Hermione did own a cat, but not this adorable kind," Ginny replied back.

"Well, what type of cat did she used to have?" Pansy asked.

"You have no idea," Harry said, and chuckled at the same time.

"A monster you could call it," Ron added while laughing.

Hermione shot him a dirty look and that quickly shut Ron up.

"But seriously Hermione, did Draco give you that cat as a gift?' Luna asked, as they started to eat breakfast.

"Actually, I found this cutie in Draco's room this morning," Hermione answered while absentmindedly scratching the cat's ear seeing as he seemed to enjoy the gesture very much.

"Speaking of Draco, where did that ferret have gone anyway?" Blaise asked while taking a sip from his pumpkin juice.

_"Ferret? Did I hear you correctly? You are so dead Zabini, "Draco angrily thought._

"I have been wondering the same thing," Hermione answered back.

At this, Button started to whimpered and jumped onto the table, trying to get Hermione's attention. As soon as Button jumped onto the table, Hermione's goblet feel over hitting Luna's in the process and creating a domino like effect spilling everyone's juice. As soon as Button saw this, he followed his cat instincts and ran along the long table spilling food and breaking different plates, forks, and many more eating utensils in the process.

In the midst of the chaos, professor Snape finally caught a hold of the cat and decided to locked him up in the basement for safe keeping. A panicked and scared Button whimpered trying to break free out of the professor's grasp, but to no avail, Button surrender in defeat and let himself be locked up in the dark and cold basement.

After a few hours had passed, suddenly the silence of the basement had been shattered by the creaking sound of the door, and out came Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, and Luna.

"Alohomora," Hermione whispered the unlocking spell quietly, while opening the door to the cage Button was in.

"I'm sorry darling," Hermione cooed, as they four made their way out the basement and into Hermione's room inside the Head's dorm.

"We were lucky Hermione, Filch and Mrs. Norris is not patrolling today because of the fever he caught," Pansy said, Ginny and Luna nodding in agreement.

"Yes, well, we have to save Button," Hermione defended.

"Yes well, now's that done, we should head back to last period, then you can catch up with Button," Luna advised the group.

Nodding in agreement, the four girls made their way to class thanking their lucky stars the teacher hadn't notice they were gone. After last period finished, Hermione and her friends made their way to the great hall for dinner. As they were eating, everyone are still wondering where the Draco Malfoy, had went.

"Hermione are you sure Draco hadn't left you a note saying where he had run off to?" Harry asked.

"I am positive Harry," Hermione answered. "What if he's been kidnapped, or worse, tortured!' Hermione panicked, almost to the point of hysteria.

"Calm down Hermione. I know Draco, he can protect himself, so he should be fine," Blaise said.

"He's right Hermione, he might even turn up tonight," Ron added.

Feeling tired and drained, Hermione bid her friends good night and headed up to the head's dorm.

"Password dear?" the portrait of a gentle looking woman asked.

"Grindylow" Hermione replied.

"You may enter," the portrait replied.

As soon as Hermione entered the head's dorm she automatically made her way into her room and decided to head straight away for bed. After she took a shower and slipped on her nightgown, she brought Button with her, and Hermione closed her eyes and felt sleep slowly claim her. Draco looked at Hermione's sleeping form and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend peaceful face.

_"What did I do to get so lucky?" Draco mused to himself while watching Hermione's sleeping form._

Suddenly, when Draco was about to close his eyes, he felt a tingling sensation and felt his body getting bigger, and a blinding light transformed Draco back into his original human form. Hermione who had been woken up by the blinding light, looked up in surprised to find herself in the arms of her missing boyfriend.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. Please don't hesitate to review (It's very appreciated!).**


End file.
